


Broken Wings

by RomanceAddictReader



Category: Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Menage, Multi, Paranormal, Romance, Urban Fantasy, mmf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddictReader/pseuds/RomanceAddictReader
Summary: It’s not that I wanted to die.It’s because I had to.Because the men I loved couldn’t live if I were to breathe.And for that…for that I would die.For them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is new direction if Illium and Aodham were to find a relationship with each other and another woman.

Lily rubbed her wrists, annoyed with herself for once again allowing herself to be caught. She hated vampires. Hated the way they always wanted to control humans even though she knew it wasn’t the vampires in control, but the angels.  
Lily feared angels even more.  
But she didn’t have time to think about that.  
The damn vampire had thrown her into the dark and dank basement after having her tied up in the back of the van for most of the day. This was the second time a vampire had kidnapped her.  
The. Second. Time.  
It was beginning to get a little annoying.  
She wasn’t a Guild Hunter. Wasn’t a warrior. Just a human who happened to have the perfect combination of blood and scent that made vampires want to lick up every inch of her until they tasted and fed.  
She hated her blood, hated the scent of her skin, hated everything.  
Because the damned vampires kept trying to keep her for themselves.  
She wasn’t a blood whore and didn’t plan on being a kept pet in her lifetime. But no matter what she did, she couldn’t seem to keep safe. She’d just been lucky that the angel who owned the vampire’s sentence had learned what he was doing.  
The angel who had rescued her the first time would forever send nightmares over her body. He was even crueler than the vampire but business was business and keeping a human pet unwillingly was bad for business.  
Lily let out a breath and tried to control her heart rate. The vamp would be able to hear her panicking and she couldn’t have that. He’d probably like it. The basement smelt of mold and rust—she prayed it was rust and not dried blood.  
There was a small window above her on one wall, but she couldn’t reach it, nor would she ever be able to fit her hips through the damn thing. There didn’t look to be a way out, but maybe she’d figure out a way eventually.  
She refused to die here.  
Refused to die like the others.  
But as each minute passed, she knew she might not have a choice.  
A loud metal screeching sounded overhead and she ducked instinctively.   
Someone was here.  
The metal door flew off it’s hinges and Lily pressed her back to the wall as far away from whoever had shown that immense strength. It didn’t make sense that it would be the vampire, but he could be in a rage and not thinking.  
And if he were in a rage…  
She pushed that thought out of her head, cursing herself for not having a weapon.  
If this were to be her death, however, she would face it head one. She would not cower—and there wasn’t a way to do so in the basement as it was.  
When the light from the now open door slid through the room, she sucked in a breath.  
No, not a vampire.  
Not even close.  
An angel.  
A beautiful angel with blue tipped black hair and blue wings edged with silver.  
She knew this angel though he didn’t know her.  
Illium.  
The Bluebell of New York.  
One of the Archangel of New York’s seven—the group of his most trusted men.  
“There you are,” he said with a wide smile, his gold eyes dancing. “We’ve been looking all over for you.”  
We?  
“Are you hurt? Need help getting out? I don’t see cuffs or a chain, but you never know.”  
“I…” She cleared her throat. “I’m fine. Why are you here?”  
“To rescue you of course,” he said with a wink.  
Well hell.  
Maybe she’d truly died and this was her heaven. Angels and all. Because there was no way the sexiest angel in the land would be there to save her.  
Not even for her blood.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets the others.

Lily isn't wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into but she sure as hell new she needed to get out of here. There was _no_ way she'd ever thought she'd be in this situation but now she wasn't sure she was going to be able to find a way out of it.

"Did he hurt you?" Illium asked, his voice low. He lowered he head so she could see the tips of his gold eyelashes and she held back a shiver. It really wasn't fair a man could be so beautiful.

(More to come)


End file.
